


One Night at the Drive In

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drive In Movie, Dry Humping, Inexperienced Sherlock, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: John takes Sherlock to the drive in to see a movie. Sherlock is sure it doesn't mean anything, even when it turns out to be just the two of them going.





	1. Cover for One Night at the Drive In

**Author's Note:**

> For [ AtlinMerrick’s ](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/159721211399/porn-challenge-2017-any-fandom-any-length-of) [ 31 Days of Porn Challenge ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017).
> 
> Prompt #6-Misunderstanding


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock curled his fingers in the edge of his sweater and stared out the windshield. He had long since given up in trying to follow the plot of the movie on the large drive in screen, but he needed to at least pretend to pay attention.

John shifted in his seat, settling a few inches closer to Sherlock. Sherlock’s stomach swooped. He called himself an idiot and tried to reign in his nervousness. He had no need to be nervous.

Just because John had asked him to go to a movie. Just because that movie was playing at a drive in. Just because Sherlock had been certain this would be a group outing, but had turned out to be just the two of them. None of that meant anything.

John was straight. Even if he weren't, the handsome, popular rugby captain could have his pick of any number of handsome guys that weren't his socially awkward, unattractive, platonic flatmate.

“You're quiet tonight.”

Sherlock turned to find John looking at him. John's eyes were scanning his face in concern. Sherlock plastered what he hoped was a reassuring smile on and shrugged.

“I'm not familiar with this movie series. Just trying to orient myself.”

John gave a relieved ( _why relieved?_ ) smile, then scooted a bit closer to Sherlock and launched into an explanation of who was who.

After John finished explaining, he stretched his arm along the back of the bench seat. Sherlock shivered at the heat emanating from John. He was hyper aware of just how close John was.

He focused on the movie, forcing himself to relax. John was merely getting comfortable. He had moved to make it easier to explain the movie to John, that was all.

Sherlock jumped when John's fingers began toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. His breathing quickened, his stomach tensed, his skin tingled.

“John?” Sherlock's voice was uncertain, questioning.

“Sorry. Is this okay?”

Sherlock swallowed. John wanted to play with his hair. He tried and failed to come up with a possible platonic reason for one person to play with another's hair. But John couldn't mean it any other way. And if Sherlock said no, he would have to explain that the feel of John's touch made butterflies settle in his stomach and a dull ache settle in his heart.

Sherlock looked at John from the side of his eye and nodded. He was just able to see a flash of brilliant smile before John settled back again, continuing to fiddle with Sherlock's hair.

After a few moments, Sherlock relaxed into the touch. John was just a tactile person. He was also a fidgeter. Clearly this was just some expression of those two traits.

“Sherlock?” John's voice was soft.

“Hmmm?” Sherlock turned to face John.

John's mouth settled across Sherlock's, careful and sweet. Sherlock gasped as his heart raced. He hardly had time to register that John Watson was kissing him before John pulled away with a frown.

John met Sherlock's eyes and licked his lips.

“Do you not-? Is this not okay?”

Sherlock inhaled deeply, confusion writ clear across his face.

“I don't-you want to kiss me?”

“Well, yeah. But if you'd rather not, I'm okay with taking it slow.”

“Taking it slow?”

“I mean, I understand if you don't want us to be physical too soon. I'm absolutely bonkers over you-I don't want to scare you off by pushing too fast when I've finally got you to agree to go out with me “

“Go out with you?”

John's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sherlock's face. Then dawning horror overcame his scrutinizing look.

“Oh god. You didn't realize?! Im such an idiot. Of course you wouldn't want to go out with me. Oh god. Sherlock I am so sorry.”

John scrambled back to his place behind the wheel. His progress was stopped by Sherlock throwing himself at John, causing the other man to fall back against the seat, Sherlock sprawled across his lap and chest.

Sherlock eagerly pressed his mouth to John's. He had very little experience at this, but he wanted and he knew John would take care of him, show him what he needed to know.

John's arms came up around Sherlock, holding him close. He shifted under Sherlock, settling so they were prone on the seat, Sherlock's legs straddling John's inner thigh, Sherlock's upper body resting on John's chest.

John cradled Sherlock's jaw and tilted his head, tongue tracing the seam of Sherlock's lips. When Sherlock's lips parted, John delved in, tasting and teasing Sherlock until he was whimpering and writhing on top of John.

John grasped Sherlock's hips, stilling him for a moment as he rolled his own hips. He pulled Sherlock down as he slid his leg more firmly between his thighs, encouraging Sherlock to rut against it. Sherlock quickly caught on, pulling away from their kissing to bury his face in John's neck, panting.

John groaned and grasped Sherlock's arse, pulling him closer. Sherlock seeking release was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. His cock was leaking in his pants, and he began rolling up against Sherlock's stomach. They moved faster and harder, driving one another closer to the edge with every undulation of their hips.

Sherlock’s rhythm faltered and he released a series of high, short whines. His whole body stiffened, and then John felt wet heat spreading through both of their jeans. John dragged Sherlock down hard against his cock and thrust up against him. He gasped Sherlock’s name as he came in his pants, hips continuing to roll as he rode the aftershocks of pleasure.

After, they lay still, limbs tangled, getting their breathing under control. Finally, Sherlock moved back enough to pull his face from John's neck and look him in the eye.

“I-” he cleared his throat. “That was…” he trailed off, all his uncertainties rushing back now that his hungry desperation had been sated.

John grinned up at him and Sherlock felt his chest warm.

“That was brilliant!” John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's lips. “Jesus, Sherlock, you were so fucking hot!” he kissed Sherlock again. “Hopefully next time I’ll get you naked and in a bed.” John chuckled.

“Next time.” Sherlock's voice was soft. The last of the tension left his body and he melted against John. _Next time._ Next time sounded promising.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
